This invention relates generally to horse feeds and feeding and specifically to the use of citric acid therein.
Unsoundness of horses has been attributed to many things including inheritance, accident, injury and overwork. However, nutritional deficiency has also been considered a problem in the past. All too often, this nutritional deficiency has been caused by the horses' failure to consume a nutritionally adequate amount of feed during his feeding periods.
Accordingly, flavoring aids and palatability enhancers have gained wide acceptance in the industry. Although additives such as licorice root, anise oil, monosodium glutamate, ginger, vanillin and molasses have been employed with limited degrees of success, there still remains a need for even more palatable feeds.